Our Stories
by Kurohana Sakurai
Summary: Chapter 2 finally update. Kejadian nista dibalik event pada Oichi gaiden XP DISCONTINUED.
1. Sannin

**Disclaimers**: walau berat hatiku tuk berkata… Sengoku Basara milik CAPCOM, hiks T.T

**Summary**: kumpulan drabble SB yang sinting. Sangat nge-ooc dan gila. Jadi kalau ga suka, ga usah maksain baca -.-; CHAPTER 1: FUUMA KOTARO

**Warning**: ooc stadium akhir, cerita yang diplesetkan, beberapa makhluk unik ala author yang beda dengan aslinya, author yang bikin fic ini lagi abis obatnya. Yang belum pernah main gamenya atau belum tahu kejadian aslinya, sangat dianjurkan untuk segera memeriksa YouTube dengan keyword "Kotaro Gaiden 3"! Saya maksa XD

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: FUUMA KOTARO**

.

**-Dari Kotaro gaiden di SB2: Heroes-**

Angin malam yang bertiup tidak terlalu kencang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut dari shinobi berambut merah darah yang menggenakan baju berwarna biru-putih itu. Ia meletakan kembali kedua pedang pendeknya pada sarung pedang yang tergantung di balik punggungnya. Ia terdiam membelakangi kedua orang ninja muda yang bertarung bersamanya dalam menghadapi Takenaka Hanbei dan Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

"Sepertinya pertempuran kali ini telah selesai," ujar Sasuke dengan nada santai. "Untuk selanjutnya, mungkin kita akan bertemu sebagai musuh. Tapi kami senang dapat bertarung bersama legenda sepertimu hari ini…."

Kasuga menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia menurunkan kedelapan kunainya. Sasuke benar, orang itu memang sungguh hebat. Ia benar-benar seorang ninja legenda seperti yang disebut-sebut. Namun, entah kenapa Kasuga mendadak memiliki sebuah firasat buruk…

Dan benar saja, Fuuma Kotaro menengok ke arah mereka berdua dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang mengerikan. Secara berlahan tapi pasti, ia menghampiri mereka sambil mencabut kedua pedang pendeknya, membuat Sasuke dan Kasuga terkejut akan perilaku shinobi itu dan kembali berada dalam posisi waspada.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan bercanda!!" pekik Kasuga sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

"Cih… inilah yang dinamakan jalan shinobi yang sesungguhnya, Kasuga. Aku sudah berpikir semenjak tadi kalau dia memang bertujuan untuk memanfaatkan kita dan membunuh kita di sini…" kata Sasuke sambil menyiagakan kedua shurikennya.

"LALU KENAPA TADI KAU MALAH MENGAJAKNYA UNTUK BERSAMA KITA, GEBLEK!!" teriak Kasuga frustasi kepada rivalnya yang kian hari kian ketularan loading lamanya Yukimura itu.

Kotaro mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Hal ini membuat kesiagaan Sasuke dan Kasuga meningkat. Tak lama kemudian, shinobi legenda itu meloncat maju ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan super yang ia miliki.

_**CRASH!!!**_

Satu sayatan penghabisan dikeluarkan. Darah mulai menetes, membasahi pohon besar yang ada di tengah-tengah tempat itu. Tergeletaklah sebuah sosok yang tidak bernyawa akhibat dari serangan yang baru dilancarkan oleh Kotaro.

…

…

Sasuke speechless…

…

…

Kasuga speechless…

...

…

"Kecoanye uda ane basmi," kata Kotaro yang tumben bisa ngomong dengan senyum innocent di wajah dan berpose ala Maito Gai dari anime Naruto. Dengan cengo, kedua shinobi itu menatap tajam ke arah bangkai kecoa yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat pohon.

Dan detik selanjutnya, shinobi legendaris itu telah melayang dan menjadi sebuah bintang di langit karena ditendang Sasuke dan Kasuga yang marah karena merasa tertipu.

* * *

A/N: Sense humor saya ilang... maaf kalau nggak lucu TT__TT Dan untuk episode berikutnya, Oichi dengan setting dari Sengoku Basara 2: Heroes. Nyehehehe XD


	2. Oichi

**A/N**: based Oichi 3nd gaiden di Sengoku Basara 2: Heroes. Pemlesetan dengan segenap hati dan niatan bulat :P

Warning ngikut chapter yang lalu…

Disclaimernya CAPCOM…

Last, yang belum tahu gimana kejadian aslinya silakan ngecek youTube terdekat XD

* * *

Sinar pucat bulan purnama merah darah menghiasi langit yang kelam pada malam itu. Seolah semua kehidupan yang ada mati, bahkan hewan malam layaknya jangkrik pun tidak ada yang bersuara bersahutan. Semuanya tenggelam dalam kebisuan.

Ditengah kebisuan itu, seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang layaknya puteri-puteri pada umumnya berdendang. Menyanyikan lagu yang sering ia dendangkan dengan kakaknya tersayang sewaktu mereka masih kecil dahulu. Sewaktu Oda Nobunaga masihlah menjadi seorang bocah lugu, bukan maou seperti sekarang.

Helaian-helaian rambut hitam miliknya sedikit berterbangan karena tertiup angin malam. Ia terlihat sangat cantik… sekaligus menyedihkan. Dengan langkah patah-patah dan sempoyongan gadis itu berjalan ke kediaman Nobunaga, dimana kakaknya telah menyambutnya dengan wajah yang sangar.

Pria tua itu menatap tajam adiknya, "jadi… kau tampakkan dirimu?"

Sang gadis hanya tersenyum dingin. Pahit, getir, ia pun mulai tertawa. Gadis itu benar-benar berada dalam tingkatan emosi yang tak labil dan frustasi yang amat sangat. Tawa gadis itu disambut oleh kakaknya. Suara tawa mereka berdua membahana, memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Jadi apa maumu?" Nobunaga mulai angkat bicara.

"GUE MOGOK!! Gue kagak mau kerja selama uang jajan gue enggak kakak naikin!! Uang jajan perbulannya kagak cukup buat beli permen Yupi tau!!" marah Oichi sambil melempar sebuah map hitam yang bertuliskan '_**Nobunaga Company**__: atasi masalah dengan masalah'_. Yup, itulah tempat Oichi bekerja saat ini. Gini-gini dia njabat, man… jadi wakil presiden direktur tapi gajinya minim.

"Eeeh?! Jangan gitu dong, dek~! Ntar kalo kamu berhenti siapa yang ada di posisi itu?" ratap Nobunaga. Gimana nggak meratap? Lha orang PT. Nobunaga Company karyawannya cuma emam orang termasuk dirinya.

"Bodo ah, kagak perduli gue!! Mendingan gue balik ke studio CAPCOM buat main di Sengoku Basara 3!!"

Oichi ngotot pergi tanpa memperdulikan kakaknya yang mati-matian menahannya. Dan begitulah kisah singkat tentang hubungan kakak beradik yang harmonis dan damai. Penuh kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti. Selamat, selamat… (itu pun kalau mereka masih bisa 'terselamatkan')

* * *

**A/N**: chapter ini benar-benar saya buat dengan penuh ketidakniatan dan penyimpangan dari konsep yang ada. Ditambah belakangan ini saya lebih suka membuat fic bertema gloomy, jadilah garing krenyes-krenyes.

Next, Sengoku Basara Anime series; saat Yukimura dan Masamune bertemu secara sekilas.


End file.
